Un dia especial
by Mews and Sonic
Summary: (SonAmy y ShadAmy) Amy esta emocionada porque al fin tendrá una cita con el chico de sus sueño. Pero algo ocurre, y descubre a otro erizo del cual se enamora. ¿Qué hara ella ante estos dos? ¿Se quedara solo con uno? ¿Quién será?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Eh aquí mi primera historia! :3**

* * *

Era un día soleado de primera, en una pequeña casa se encontraban dos jóvenes, una de ellas era una pequeña conejita color crema, la otra era una eriza rosada de ojos color verde esmeralda.

-Amy, ¿estas lista?- Pregunto una la coneja.

-¡Eso creo!- Dijo la eriza rosa. -¿Cómo me veo?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-Tranquila, te vez bien.- Dijo en un intento de calmar a la eriza.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo después de un suspiro. -Es que… hace tiempo que no salgo con mi querido Sonic.

-No te preocupes, sé que te ira bien.

-¡Gracias! Bueno, me voy o llegare tarde.- Dijo al tomar una canasta y dirigirse hacia la puerta. -¡Adiós!- Salió corriendo.

-¡Buena suerte!- Grito Cream, pues Amy ya estaba lejos.

Mientras tanto…

-¡Jo jo jo jo jo! Al fin encontré la forma de deshacerme de ese molesto erizo.- Dijo aquel doctor loco.

-Dr. Eggman, sinceramente no creo que funcione.- Dijo un robot dorado.

-Pienso lo mismo.- Le siguió un robot plateado.

-¡Cállense! ¡Claro que resultara!- Dijo muy seguro el hombre. –Eh revisado mis planes pasados y estudie todas la fallas que han tenido. Ahora estoy seguro que esta vez saldré victorioso.- Explico.

Después de contar su plan a los dos robots, Eggman, mando a uno de sus robots a con el erizo azul.

Mientras tanto…

Amy llego al lugar en donde ella y Sonic se verían, pero aquel erizo no había llegado a pesar que ella llego una hora tarde. Desesperada, la eriza dejo su canasta en el suelo y recorrió el lugar en busca de su amado.

-¡Sonic! ¡Sonic!- Grito. -¡Uhh! Parece que Sonic no vendrá.- Dijo decepcionada.

Amy se volteo y camino hacia donde dejo la canasta, en ese momento sintió que algo estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Sonic? ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto al voltear la cabeza y al darse cuenta que en realidad era un robot de Eggman dijo. -¡De nuevo ese maldito doctor!

Amy saco su martillo y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo al robot, logrando destruirlo. Pero detrás de él había otros dos más, Amy, al ver que no podía contra ellos intento correr, pero lograron atraparla.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Auxilio!- Grito asustada Amy.

A lo lejos, un extraño que pasaba por ahí escucho los gritos de la eriza y decidió ir a su rescate.

Mientras tanto…

Un erizo azul descansaba en la rama de un árbol para después, ser interrumpido por un zorro amarillo de dos colas.

-¡Oye, Sonic!- Grito el zorro, tratando de despertar al erizo.

-¿Qué pasa, Tails?- Pregunto Sonic, después de un bostezo.

-No se supone, ¿qué tenías una cita con Amy?

-¡Demonios, lo olvide! ¡Gracias por recordarme, Tails! ¡Adiós!- Salió corriendo.

-¡Hasta luego! ¡Y suerte!

Después de un rato…

-¡Espera, Sonic!- Grito un pequeño robot negro, deteniendo al erizo. –Tengo un mensaje del Dr. Eggman.- Bokkun saco un pequeño televisor y en este se proyectó la imagen de Eggman.

-¡Jo jo jo jo jo! ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sonic!- Dijo Eggman, desde el televisor.

-¡¿Qué quieres Eggman?!- Pregunto molesto

-Solo quiero que sepas que tu amiguita rosa, no está pasando un buen rato. Mis robots la tienen atrapada y muy pronto será mi prisionera.- Dijo, para después hacer explotar la televisión en la cara del erizo.

-¡Nos vemos, Sonic! ¡Ja ja ja!- Dijo Bokkun, al irse volando.

-¿Amiguita rosa?_ Se preguntó Sonic al quitarse los restos de televisión de la cara. -¡Amy!- Grito furioso y salió corriendo en busca de aquella eriza.

Mientras tanto…

Aquel extraño, corrió a donde se encontraba Amy, con un rápido movimiento se transformó en una bola y atravesó a ambos robots, destruyéndolos por completo. Cargo a Amy y la puso en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Uhh! S-Si…- Amy miro fijamente a aquel extraño, noto que se trataba de un erizo negro con mechas rojas y de ojos de un rojo intenso. -¿C-Como te llamas?

-Yo… soy…

**Espero que te halla gustado el primer capitulo!**

**No olvides dejarme Reviews... :3**


	2. Nuevo amor

**Eh aquí el capitulo 2 xD Si Llegaste hasta aquí me haces muy feliz! :3**

* * *

-Yo… soy…- El erizo negro cayo de rodillas, para luego quedar inconsciente en los brazos de Amy. Esta se sonrojo, acaricio la mejilla de este sintiéndola suave y tersa. Junto a la de él y noto que este tenía fiebre.

-No te preocupes… pronto estarás bien…- Le susurró al oído. Con todas sus fuerzas, Amy pasó uno brazo del erizo alrededor de su cuello, lo sujeto de la cintura y se dirigieron al lugar más cercano.

Más tarde…

Llegaron a una pequeña casa naranja, la misma de donde Amy había salido esa mañana, se acercaron a la puerta, Amy la golpeo esperando a que le abrieran. De repente, la misma coneja color crema abrió la puerta.

-¡Amy! ¿Q-Que sucedió?- Pregunto asustada.

-No te preocupes, Cream. Pero tenemos que ayudarlo.- Las dos llevaron al erizo negro aun cuarto en el segundo piso, lo recostaron en una de las camas y le colocaron un paño de agua fría en la frente.

-Tiene demasiada fiebre.- Dijo Amy, volviendo a tocar la frente del erizo.

-Preparare un poco de sopa, para cuando despierte.

-Si.- Cream salió de la habitación, dejando a Amy sola con el erizo, al cual miraba fijamente y noto como una pequeña lágrima recorría su rostro.

Mientras tanto…

Sonic corría a mas no poder tratando de encontrar a Amy, de repente, encontró los restos de los robots de aquel doctor chiflado, "¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?", se preguntó así mismo. A lo lejos, vio a una joven sentada en una roca junto a un prado de rosas y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella.

-¡H-Hola!

-¡Uhh! ¡Hola, Sonic!

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Eso es un secreto…- Dijo al acariciar las flores.

-Y… ¿tu como…?

-Yo soy Cosmo, The Plant.

-¡Mucho gusto, Cosmo! De casualidad…

-Sí, he visto a Amy.

-¡Enserio! ¿Ah dónde fue?

-Si no estoy mal, se dirigía a una pequeña casa naranja… junto con un erizo negro con mechas rojas.

-¿Un erizo…negro?- Eso último puso a pensar demasiado al erizo. -¡Gracias, Cosmo! Por cierto, ¿puedo llevarme una de tus rosas?

-¡Claro! Pero cuidado, piensa bien que color escoger.

-¿Hmm?- Sonic se confundió, no sabía que rosa escoger, habían amarillas, rojas, rosas, blancas y algunas manchadas. Todas se veían esplendidas juntas, y a Sonic le hubiese gustado llevárselas a Amy. Pero decidió a tomar una rosa blanca, la más hermosa de todas y pensó: "Algo me dice que esta me hará ver una sonrisa en Amy", esto lo hizo sonrojar un poco.

-¡Una rosa blanca!- Dijo emocionada y llevando las manos a su boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-¡No tontito!- Dijo al soltar un risita traviesa. –Al contrario, es una buena señal. Y… será mejor que ya te vayas.

-¡Gracias de nuevo, Cosmo!- Sonic le guiño un ojo a Cosmo, para después salir corriendo.

En el trayecto, Sonic no dejaba de preguntarse: "¿Quién será ese erizo?" "¿Qué hacia Amy con él?" "¿Qué intenciones tiene?", no dejaba de repetirlo.

Más tarde…

Sonic llego a su destino, pero se encontró con un profundo silencio. Se acercó a la puerta, estaba medio abierta, por la ventana salía un exquisito olor, el cual hizo que el erizo azul se acercase a ella. Al hacerlo, distinguió una conejita en la cocina.

-¡Cream!- Grito.

-¡Ahh! ¿Sonic?

-Perdón si te asuste, ¿no has visto a Amy?

-Sí, esta arriba cuidando de alguien.

-¿Puedo verla?

-¡Claro! Pasa.- Sonic entro solo con algo en la mente, saber quién era el erizo, subió las escaleras y en la primera puerta se detuvo, pues oyó voces salir de él. Se acercó, paro oreja y escucho.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien!- Dijo una voz femenina.

-No tenías que hacer esto por mí.- Le siguió una voz masculina.

-No digas eso. Me preocupaste al desmayarte.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Amy. Amy Rose, The Hedgehog. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Shadow, The Hedgehog.- Al oírlo, Sonic asomo la cabeza discretamente y observó a los dos erizos sentados a un costado de la cama.

-Shadow… quiero agradecerte por salvarme…

-No hace falta disculparte.

-No… enserio quiero… agradecerte…- Ambos erizos se miraron fijamente, sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas, lentamente cerraban los ojos a medida que se iban acercando. Estando a 20cm sus labios, no duraron y decidieron hacerlo, pero…

**No olvides dejad Reviews, si no, cuando muera te atormentare por el resto de tu vida...**

**Adios! :3**


End file.
